World War 3 (im still there)
|- ! colspan="2" style=" text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"| Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa;" width="50%" | Allies ---- * United States (until 2027) * United Kingdom * France * Australia (Pacific Front) * Norway * Austria * The rest of the EU *etc. | style="padding-left: 0.25em;" width="50%" | Axis * Germany * Iraq (Middle Eastern front) * Ukrainian Federation (until 2031) * Polish Democratic Republic *etc. |} World War III (WWIII, WW3) was the longest lasting conflict in war history, lasting 12 years, and causing 143 million casualties in total. The conflict started on July 2025 and ended on November 2037. Pre War Years 2020 The ISIS war has ended, and the treaty was set in Aleppo that states the following things. *The remnants of ISIS shall be disbanded *ISIS members shall be executed *Russia will help recover Syria's economy until the economy is at formal shape. The Syrian civil war was still going on however, so the Russians ordered a bombing over Idlib, where the rebels took control of after the ISIS war. 150 rebels died during the bombings and 600 were injured. The rebels continued to fight, however, defending Aleppo, and leaving the town of Idlib under engage. The Syrian government, with help from 40,000 Russian troops, conquered Idlib from the rebels and continued the push into Aleppo, which was heavily defended by the rebels. After 6 days of brutal fighting, and the loss of millions, Aleppo was conquered. The next day, the rebels accepted their defeat and surrendered. A treaty is signed in Basra, Iraq under the following terms. *The Syrian government will still be in power. After the civil war, reparations were a huge issue in Aleppo and Idlib, which caused the people there to suffer. Food shortages and no housing left the Syrian population in Aleppo and Idlib suffering. Asian front Riots in Shanghai become a issue as the people there are dealing with poor healthcare, despite a socialist system being installed. The riots on the streets eventually led to a revolution. Millions of Shanghai citizens joined the revolution and marched into Beijing. Xi Jingping ordered 150,000 troops to revolt the rebellion, but gunfire exchanged on Landfang, a town near Beijing, which started the revolution. Chinese troops ordered a hit on the rebellion, sending 20 tanks to the area. However, anti tank missiles were fired at the tanks, causing the tanks to be useless, which lead to a ground invasion. The Shangahaise people supported democracy and supported the republicans with extra support from Taiwanese people. China fired shots at soldiers who weren't republicans, but Taiwanese. The Chinese investigated the dead soldier and soon, declared war on Taiwan. Taiwanese troops march to Landfang, supporting the rebels with American equipment they bought for four billion dollars, as well as 195 dollars in military budget from America. They pushed through Landfang, and created a gap. The Chinese use the gap to their advantage and penetrated through the gap. The Taiwanese army, as well as a portion of rebels were encircled by the Chinese army. Japan, an ally of Taiwan joined the war on the rebels side to break the encirclement and to help overthrow the government. The encirclement movement broke up, which caused the Chinese to retreat to Beijing, which made the armies sweep around Beijing, and encircle them. The rebels, Taiwan, and Japan squeezed in, taking out the best of the Chinese military. Taiwan aircraft bombed the capital building in Beijing and ordered the president to surrender. The Chinese didn't surrender and ordered a bombing over Taipei. The bombings didn't do a lot of damage, but it caused 34 skyscrapers to tumble on houses, injuring 756 people in houses. Taiwan then retreated from the war, to repair the damages from the bombing. Japan sent 500 workers to Taipei to rebuild the skyscrapers, as well as demolish the damaged houses and build new ones. Chinese troops surrendered on June 23, 2020, at 06:00 UTC. A treaty was signed in Hiroshima, Japan under the following terms. *The rebels will establish a republic with a newly elected president. *China must pay war reparations 2021 European Front A uprising in Berlin happens with complete collapse of the government. German parties were fighting with riots on who shall be the ruling party. A angry mob happens between the Monarchs and the Communists, which lead to a massacre of 1,746 German communists and only 43 monarchs. The monarchs take power, establishing the 4th Reich. NATO signs the Triplice Act, which states the following. "A attack on us is a attack on all of us, no matter if its for purposes or for virtual gain, we will declare war on the country that dares to step into NATO soil." The 4th Reich leaves NATO and establishes a powerful army with advanced techonology. This makes NATO fear of a upcoming invasion on NATO soil, so they sent spies to Germany, in hope of exposing their plans. The spies came back 3 days later with recorded data from the 4th Reich, stating that there was a meeting between the German dictator and his military, stating a invasion of Austria, which joined NATO for extra protection in 2019. The results led to a warning from Nicolas Dupont-Aignan, the newly elected French president, stating that a invasion on NATO soil will result in full declaration of war. The Germans ignored the warnings, and continued to develop powerful weapons in a invasion of Austria. Asian Front North Korea tests another nuclear missile, landing on Bikini Atoll in the Federated States of Micronesia. The nuclear missile caused a 5 kilometer radiation target, causing Micronesia to get affected by radiation fallout. The US warns North Korea to not touch the Guam island, or face total destruction. North Korean leader responds with a threat to nuke the heartland of the US. The US responds with missile defense systems in the west coast of California in case of a nuclear missile attack. American Front Brazilian forces march into Paraguay, preparing for a incoming invasion against Paraguay. Category:Wars Category:United States Category:Germany Category:France Category:United Kingdom Category:Norway Category:Ukraine Category:Etc. Category:Warfare Category:European Union Category:Im still there's pages and stuff idc about Category:China Category:Taiwan